No olvides lo que más amas
by Guardian Sin Rostro
Summary: Po perdió la memoria y fue una noticia muy triste para todos. Po no quiere ni se esfuerza por recordar nada, pero una persona estará dispuesta a hacer que lo posible para que Po se acuerde de todos. One-shot.


**#concursokfp**

Pequeño one-shot random... que fue lo único que se me ocurrió en estos días de mi existencia.

**Kung fu panda es propiedad de DreamWorks.**

_Recuerda lo que más amas_

Po, el Guerrero dragón sufrió un accidente en un día cualquiera mientras les daba su merecida golpiza a unos bandidos que atacaban el Valle de la paz, el accidente causó que Po pierda la memoria...

¿qué tanto pudo haber olvidado?...

...

En una solitaria habitación, el Guerrero dragón abrió los ojos y levantó el torso para quedar sentado sobre su cama de hospital.

-hola -lo saludó el doctor encargado; un jabalí. Portaba un archivador y un bolígrafo.

\- ¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy? -preguntó Po mientras se tocaba la cabeza dándose cuenta de que estaba vendada.

-soy el doctor Lao-se presentó el doctor- estás en el hospital del Valle de la paz porque sufriste un accidente, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien -le dijo después.

\- ¿Valle de la paz? -preguntó Po mientras lo miraba confundido con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿puedes recordar lo que pasó?, ¿por qué estás aquí, en el hospital? -le preguntó el doctor.

-yo... -Po intentó recordar, pero lo único que le sucedió fue sentir una desagradable y fuerte sensación de vértigo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza - ¡ahhh! -se quejó mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano.

-ya no, detente -le dijo el doctor mientras lo tomaba de un hombro y lo sacudía con cuidado logrando hacer que Po abra los ojos y se relaje. Después por un instante el doctor anotó algo en el archivador y al terminar volvió a mirar a Po.

-necesito que me digas todo sobre ti, quién eres, dónde vives, quienes son tus amigos y todas esas cosas similares ¿podrías? -le dijo y preguntó el doctor.

-si -afirmó Po- mi nombre es Po, vivo con mi padre Li Shan en la aldea secreta de los pandas, me gustan mucho los fideos y los dumplings y no recuerdo haber tenido amigos -dijo Po para después permanecer en silencio.

-ya veo -le dijo doctor- y de casualidad ¿puedes contarme algo sobre el Palacio de jade o del restaurante de fideos del Sr. Ping? -le preguntó después.

\- ¿Palacio de jade?... ¿restaurante del Sr. Ping? -se preguntó Po bastante extrañado- no sé de qué me está hablando -dijo después.

El doctor anotó en su archivador- ¿recuerdas algo sobre los 5 Furiosos o de Shifu? -le preguntó después.

-no… no sé de quienes me está hablando -respondió Po- yo solo sé que vivo en la aldea secreta de los pandas junto a mi padre Li Shan-aseguró después- y de verdad no tengo idea de los lugares y personas de las que me ha preguntado -afirmó finalmente con mucha seguridad.

-que mal -susurró el doctor con tristeza mientras anotaba en su archivador.

\- ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Po al ver que el doctor se puso triste después de que le haya respondido sus preguntas.

-vamos a intentarlo una vez más -le dijo el doctor- ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? -le preguntó después.

Po intentó recordar, pero no logró recordar nada, solamente sintió de nuevo esa desagradable sensación de vértigo. El doctor volvió a hacer que se tranquilice.

-será mejor que por el momento descanses -le dijo el doctor. Dejó el archivador encima se un velador a lado de la cama y empujó de los hombros a Po con cuidado haciendo que se recueste.

Po se quedó viendo el techo con la mirada perdida preguntándose ahora en donde exactamente se encontraba.

El doctor tomó el archivador y salió de la habitación. Después mientras veía y repasaba con la mirada las notas del archivador se encaminó a la sala en donde los 5 Furiosos, el Sr. Ping y Shifu estaban sentados en los sillones esperando muy preocupados.

Cuando el doctor entró a la sala todos se pusieron de pie, y caminaron hacia el doctor esperando a que diga algo.

-el Guerrero dragón está bien, ya despertó -les dijo el doctor aliviándolos. Pero después soltó un suspiro de tristeza el cual los preocupó.

\- ¿pasa algo doctor? -preguntó el Sr. Ping.

-el Guerrero dragón a perdido la memoria -les decía el doctor con mucha tristeza- no recuerda haber estado en el restaurante del Sr. Ping ni en el Palacio de jade. Tampoco se acuerda de ninguno de Ustedes. Lo único que afirmó es que vive con su padre Li Shan en la aldea de los pandas -dijo después.

Todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

-no puede ser -susurró la Maestra Tigresa mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- ¿eso puede tener solución? -preguntó la Maestra Víbora.

-no lo sé, por el momento no puedo responder a esa pregunta -respondió el doctor- necesitaré un par de días para estudiarlo -dijo después.

\- ¿podemos pasar a verlo? -preguntó Shifu.

-no, lo siento. Le causa un malestar desagradable cuando intenta recordar algo reciente y si los ve a Uds. Quizá intente recordar sin querer y sienta de nuevo ese malestar -le respondió el doctor- por el momento necesita reposo. Pero pueden verlo en la noche, ahí estará dormido -dijo finalmente el doctor se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Los 5 Furiosos, el Sr. Ping y Shifu salieron del hospital y se fueron. Durante esa noche todos entraron a ver a Po por un momento, estaba dormido. Lo veían con tristeza, pero con la esperanza de que en algún momento recobraría la memoria.

Al llegar muy de noche al Palacio de jade cenaron en silencio y después se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

La Maestra Víbora y el Maestro Grulla abrieron la puerta de su habitación en donde sus niños ya dormían en sus camas. Pero su hija, una viborita, la pequeña Wei se despertó de inmediato al sentir la presencia de sus padres.

\- ¡mami! ¡papi! -exclamó contenta la pequeña Wei reptando hasta ellos- ¿por qué han tardaron tanto? -preguntó después.

\- shhhhh. Por favor no hables tan alto mi amor, vas a despertar a tu hermano Gao -le pidió en voz baja la Maestra Víbora acariciándole la mejilla con la cola- estuvimos en el hospital, cariño-le dijo después con esa arrulladora voz maternal que tanto la caracteriza.

\- ¿mi tío Po ya está bien? -preguntó la inocente Wei.

Ambos Maestros se miraron un instante.

El Maestro Grulla levantó a su hija Wei y la sostuvo entre sus alas- sí preciosa, tío Po ya está bien. Pero aún debe descansar -le dijo mientras caminaba cargándola hacia su cama. Después la acostó con cuidado y la cubrió con las sábanas.

-buenas noches mi corazón -le dijo la Maestra Víbora dándole un beso en la frente y después le frotó con cariño el rostro con su barbilla.

-buenas noches mami -respondió la pequeña víbora Wei.

-buenas noches mi princesa -le dijo el Maestro Grulla mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con un ala.

-buenas noches papi -respondió la pequeña.

La Maestra Víbora se acercó a la otra cama en donde estaba dormido su hijo Gao, un niño grulla igual a su padre. La Maestra con cuidado le acarició el rostro con su barbilla y después le dio un beso en la frente- descansa corazón -le susurró después.

El Maestro Grulla se acercó a la cama de su hijo dormido y le acarició el rostro.

Después ambos Maestros se acostaron en su cama, pegados el uno al otro. La Maestra Víbora pudo notar el rostro de preocupación en su esposo.

-ya no nos preocupemos tanto. Po estará bien -le susurró la Maestra Víbora mirándolo a los ojos.

-sí amor, no hay que preocuparnos. Po recobrará la memoria y todo estará bien -le respondió el Maestro Grulla acariciándole la mejilla con la punta de un ala. Después la besó con ternura y la Maestra correspondió el beso.

-buenas noches mi amor -se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo...

Durante esa madrugada, el Guerrero dragón despertó y se sentó en su cama. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, estaba oscuro, unos débiles y escasos rayos lunares ingresaban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación iluminando de manera vaga el lugar. Vio que a lado de su cama había una mujer dormida y sentada en una silla, Po la observó extrañado.

_\- ¿quién es ella? ¿y por qué está dormida aquí al lado de mi cama? -_se preguntó Po en sus pensamientos. La observaba, era una tigresa que tenía el pelaje anaranjado y rayas negras, las rayas negras en el rostro estaban ordenadas de forma tan delicada y perfecta que sin saber por qué, a Po le parecía bastante atractiva. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, desde ahí pudo ver el Valle de la paz; un hermoso y humilde lugar con casas y calles silenciosas bañadas con la reconfortante luz de la luna. Pero para Po ese lugar le era tan descocido ahora.

_-tengo que salir de aquí. Papá se va a preocupar si no me encuentra en la aldea -_pensó Po, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió. Pero antes de que se alejara, sin que él sepa por qué, volteó involuntariamente la mirada para volver a ver a esa atractiva mujer. Po sentía que no debía alejarse, la presencia de esa mujer le causaba una inexplicable sensación de alivio y bienestar, pero lamentablemente las ganas de regresar a la aldea con su padre Li Shan eran mucho más fuertes en ese momento.

Po logró salir del hospital y mientras se quitaba la venda de la cabeza caminó por las silenciosas calles nocturnas del Valle de la paz hasta encontrar la salida y dirigirse a la aldea secreta de los pandas junto a su padre...

Durante toda la mañana los 5 Furiosos, Shifu, el Sr. Ping y la mayoría de los aldeanos del Valle de la paz habían caminando por los alrededores del Valle buscando al Guerrero dragón quien había desaparecido en la madrugada.

Al llegar el medio día, todos regresaron al Valle para pausar la búsqueda y comer.

-el doctor dijo que solo recordaba a su padre y la aldea secreta de los pandas -decía la Maestra Tigresa. Se mostraba tan preocupada - yo iré a buscarlo ahí -dijo finalmente.

-tiene razón -afirmó el Maestro Mantis.

-nosotros iremos a buscarlo en las aldeas cercanas -decía Shifu- Mono, tú te quedarás en el Palacio cuidando el Valle y a los niños -le ordenó después.

-Sí, Maestro -respondió el Maestro Mono haciendo una reverencia.

Después la Maestra Tigresa alistó las cosas necesarias en una pequeña mochila y se dirigió galopando a gran velocidad rumbo a la aldea secreta de los pandas. Los demás fueron hacia otras aldeas.

...

Durante una tarde cualquiera el Sr. Li Shan se encontraba caminando rumbo a su cuarto. Pero vio llegar a su hijo, y se sorprendió mucho.

\- ¡Pooo! -exclamó feliz el Sr. Li Shan, llegó hasta él y lo abrazó. Pero borró de inmediato su sonrisa al verlo cansado y confundido.

-hola papá -saludó Po correspondiendo el abrazo cansado y sin ganas.

Mientras lo abrazaba, el Sr. Li Shan se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida grande en la cabeza.

\- ¿qué te pasó hijo? ¿el Valle de la paz está en peligro otra vez? -le preguntó después muy preocupado.

\- ¿qué?... no lo sé papá. No sé donde estuve y estoy confundido -le dijo Po.

\- ¿cómo que no sabes? ¿por qué no estás en el Palacio de jade junto a... -preguntaba muy preocupado el Sr. Li Shan, pero Po lo interrumpió.

\- ¡papá! -elevó molesto la voz, pero se tranquilizó inmediatamente- no sé qué me pasó. Aparecí en una cama de hospital y al igual que tú, el doctor me preguntó sobre lugares y personas que no conozco -dijo después.

El Sr. Li Shan lo abrazó nuevamente y al analizar bien la herida en su cabeza más el comportamiento de Po logró darse cuenta de que perdió una parte de su memoria.

-mejor acompáñame hijo -le dijo después. Y lo llevó a su cuarto para darle de comer. Después le pidió que se recueste y descanse.

-Po ¿puedes decirme qué pasó? ¿por qué tienes esa herida en la cabeza? -le preguntó su padre.

-yo... -Po intentó recordar lo ocurrido, pero nuevamente sintió esa desagradable sensación de vértigo- ¡aahhhh! -se quejaba después presionándose con las palmas ambos lados de la cabeza.

\- ¡¿qué pasa hijo!? -le preguntó asustado el Sr. Li Shan - ¡cálmate! -le pedía después moviéndolo de los hombros logrando hacer que abra los ojos y se calme.

-perdón papá. No puedo recordar por qué tengo está herida en la cabeza -dijo Po.

-no importa hijo. Mejor duerme, descansa -le dijo el Sr. Li Shan.

Po se quedó dormido durante el resto de la tarde, al empezar la noche su padre lo despertó para darle la cena y después se durmió de nuevo.

Durante esta noche, cuando todos los habitantes de la aldea secreta de los pandas acababan de acostarse llegó la Maestra Tigresa, jadeaba bastante agitada. Caminó hasta la casa del Sr. Li Shan y cuando tocó la puerta él la abrió de inmediato.

\- ¡Tigresa! -exclamó contento el Sr. Li Shan mientras la abrazaba levantándola del suelo. Después la bajó y se apartó.

-Sr. Li Shan -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa muy preocupada.

\- ¿qué pasa? -le preguntó el Sr. Shan.

-es Po, ha sufrido un accidente y... -decía muy triste la Maestra.

-él está aquí. Está dormido, entra -le dijo el Sr. Shan.

A la Maestra le alivió bastante escuchar eso y saber que ya encontró a Po. El Sr. Shan la guio hasta un cuarto en donde Po dormía sobre una cama.

-dime ¿qué pasó? -le preguntó el Sr. Shan.

-sufrió un accidente mientras peleábamos contra unos bandidos... y perdió la memoria -respondió la Maestra bajando las orejas de tristeza al pronunciar la última parte.

-que mal, me lo imaginaba. Le causó un gran malestar intentar recordar lo que le sucedió. Poco a poco haremos que recobre la memora, no te preocupes -le dijo el Sr. Shan poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

La Maestra Tigresa envió a un mensajero al Valle de la paz para que diga que ya había encontrado a Po.

Al día siguiente, Po estaba sentado en una de las verdes colinas de la aldea de los pandas. Contemplaba los alrededores, montañas y niebla que hacían el paisaje majestuoso.

-hola -lo saludó alguien.

Po giró la cabeza y era la Maestra Tigresa.

-hola -respondió él.

-tú te llamas Po, ¿verdad? -le preguntó la Maestra.

-si... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? -preguntó Po sorprendido.

-este... yo... -titubeaba al no poder responder- yo conozco a tu padre, él me habló sobre ti -respondió después más segura.

_\- ¿por qué alguien como ella desearía saber sobre mí _-se preguntó Po muy nervioso- y tu... ¿cómo te llamas? -le preguntó después.

La Maestra Tigresa bajó las orejas muy triste- _me destroza que no puedas acordarte de mí -_pensó la Maestra- soy Tigresa -le respondió ella- ¿qué haces? ¿te molesta si te acompaño? -le preguntó después sentándose junto a él.

-no. No me molesta -le respondió Po.

-oye Po, ¿tú siempre has vivido aquí, en la aldea secreta de los pandas? -le preguntó la Maestra, intentando hacer que recuerde algo.

-si -respondió Po.

\- ¿y alguna vez visitaste algún otro lugar? -le preguntó la Maestra.

-yo... no -respondió Po.

-imagino que siempre estuviste aquí entonces -dijo la Maestra- ¿tienes amigos aquí? -le preguntó después.

-oye ¿planeas secuestrarme o algo? Es que nadie me había hecho tantas preguntas -le dijo Po algo nervioso.

La Maestra Tigresa sonrió ante la pregunta y al verlo nervioso- no planeo nada Po, no te preocupes -le respondió ella y pudo verle la herida en la cabeza.

\- ¿qué? -preguntó Po nervioso al ver que ella se le quedaba viendo la cabeza.

-nada, es solo que tu herida se ve muy mal. Mejor regresemos a la casa de tu padre, trataré un poco tu herida -le dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

-ah... esto... -decía Po palpándose un poco la herida y sin querer intentó recordar lo que le sucedió sintiendo nuevamente esa desagradable sensación- ahhhh -se quejaba sujetándose ambos lados de la cabeza.

\- ¡Po! ¡reacciona! -le dijo la Maestra levantando la voz mientras le ponía ambas manos en las mejillas. Logró hacer que Po abra los ojos y se calme.

-perdón, no sé qué me pasó -dijo Po muy triste bajando la cabeza.

-no importa, ven vamos -le dijo la Maestra y ambos regresaron a la casa del Sr. Li Shan.

Durante dos días las cosas fueron igual. La Maestra Tigresa necesitaba un modo para hacer que Po recupere la memoria y así puedan regresar al Palacio de jade lo antes posible. La Maestra había intentado de manera sutil hablar sobre la memoria perdida y también intentó convencerlo de que la acompañe al Valle de la paz, pero Po siempre cambiaba de tema o estaba convencido de que siempre había vivido en la aldea secreta de los pandas.

Ahora Po y la Maestra Tigresa caminaban por los alrededores de la aldea durante una puesta de sol.

-Po, la razón por la que tienes esa herida en la cabeza no es lo único que no puedes recordar -le dijo la Maestra. Po la miró confundido.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿de qué estás hablando? -preguntó Po.

-seguro esto te sonará absurdo; has olvidado un gran parte de tu vida Po, esa parte de tu vida es todo lo que viviste en el Valle de la paz y por eso debes regresar -le dijo la Maestra confundiendo aún más a Po.

Po dejó de caminar para voltear hacia ella- no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero creo que estás equivocada; yo siempre he vivido aquí junto a mi padre -le dijo después.

-no Po, te equivocas -le dijo la Maestra elevando la voz empezando a perder la paciencia.

-no sé qué planeas, pero mejor vete por donde viniste. Apenas nos conocimos hace dos días y me pides que te acompañe a un lugar que ni conozco -le dijo Po algo molesto.

\- ¡estás muy equivocado Po! -le exclamó furiosa.

\- ¡no! ¡Tú estás equivocada creyendo que voy a ir a un lugar en no sé dónde y además junto a una desconocida! -exclamó Po furioso.

\- ¡no soy una desconocida Po! ¡me conoces, tienes que acordarte de mí! -le exclamó la Maestra.

\- ¿¡por qué debería hacerlo!? ¡ya lárg... -decía Po, pero la Maestra lo interrumpió.

\- ¡porque soy tu esposa! ¡maldita sea! -le exclamó mordiendo los dientes la Maestra Tigresa interrumpiéndolo. Luego de eso ninguno volvió a hablar, se miraron un instante. Po la miraba muy confundido sin saber qué decir ante la contundente respuesta que le había gritado la Maestra.

-yo... no creo haber estado casado... -dijo Po intentando buscar algo en su memoria. Después caminó hacia la aldea de los pandas dejando sola a la Maestra quien se le quedó viendo con tristeza e ira en los ojos.

Durante esa noche la Maestra Tigresa se encontraba sentada sobre el techo de la casa del Sr. Li Shan. Miraba triste las estrellas, pero pensaba en el modo de hacer que Po recupere la memoria y puedan regresar al Valle de la paz.

\- ¿Tigresa? -escuchó que alguien atrás de ella la llamó. Volteó la cabeza y ahí estaba Po.

-Po, eres tú -dijo ella al verlo.

Po se acercó a ella- ¿puedo sentarme? -le preguntó después.

-claro, adelante -accedió la Maestra.

Po se sentó a lado de ella y se mantuvieron un momento en silencio.

-lamento mucho el mal momento de hoy en la tarde -le dijo Po triste con las orejas caídas.

La Maestra bajó también las orejas- fue mi culpa Po -dijo- creí que encontrarte y llevarte al Valle de la paz iba a ser sencillo, pero solo soy una desconocida para ti -le dijo después, su voz manifestaba su tristeza.

-y sobre eso... -decía Po- creo que no eres una desconocida del todo -dijo mirándola.

La Maestra también lo miró extrañada, pero con una diminuta chispa de esperanza en sus ojos ámbar.

-estas dos últimas noches tuve sueños raros, soñé... contigo... -decía Po, pero se calló de inmediato porque la mirada de la Maestra lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

-adelante, por favor continúa -le pidió la Maestra.

-pues mira... soñé que caminaba por un prado durante una puesta de sol hasta llegar hasta un hermoso lugar con junto a un pequeño estanque. Después me di la vuelta hacia un costado y ahí... estabas tú... me arrodillé frente a ti y te dije: Tigresa, eres una gran amiga, valiosa fuerte y radical... y ... -Po quedó en silencio intentando seguir con el relato, pero no lo conseguía. Bajó la mirada permaneciendo en silencio poniendo nervioso las manos sobre sus piernas extendidas.

-Po -le dijo la Maestra, poniendo una mano sobre una de las manos de él.

Po inmediatamente sin saber por qué puso su otra mano sobre la mano de la Maestra y después subió la mirada para encontrase con ese hermoso par de gemas ámbar, ella le sonreía.

-te ayudo a terminar tu historia -le dijo la Maestra- después me tomaste de las manos, estabas nervioso y me dijiste: y me he enamorado de ti. Después te levantaste y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar acercaste tu rostro y me besaste. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y cuando estaba a punto de empujarte y darte un golpe sentí una calidez tan bella y placentera que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y rodearte el cuello para corresponderte el beso -dijo después la Maestra. Po la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿cómo sabías que soñé eso? -le preguntó Po muy sorprendido y apenado.

-Po no son sueños, son tus recuerdos. Los estás recuperando -le dijo la Maestra sonriéndole con alivio.

-entonces esto... -decía Po tocándose la herida en la cabeza. Pero apenas rosó la herida sintió de nuevo el desagradable vértigo porque intentó recordar lo sucedido- aahhhh -se quejaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Po?! -lo llamó la Maestra sujetándole suavemente las mejillas con ambas palmas

Po no podía ver nada y sentía que caía. "¡¿Po?!" Escuchó decirle a la Maestra, sintió después el suave contacto de algodones tan suaves posándose en sus mejillas, sentir los algodones lo tranquilizaron, ahora sentía que flotaba en el vacío "Po" la voz tan reconocible lo llamaba de algún lugar. Después vio que caía de la azotea de alguna casa, y de un momento a otro Po sintió su cabeza chocar súbitamente contra algo que se rompió en el impacto, fue una caja de madera que, a pesar de haberle dañado, amortiguó para que el impacto con el suelo no sea tan duro. Po abrió los ojos de inmediato después de ver proyectada esa escena en su mente.

-yo... me caí y por eso tengo esta herida... -dijo después Po tocándoselo con cuidado- ¿sabes por qué me caí? -le preguntó después.

La Maestra bajó sus manos de las mejillas de Po y agachó la cabeza con las orejas caídas- te lo voy a decir Po -le dijo ella para después contarle le ocurrido.

**Flashback.**

Po y los 5 Furiosos habían bajado a la aldea para combatir con un grupo de bandidos que causaban problemas en una tienda. Nuestros héroes lograron sin problemas someter a la mayoría de los bandidos, pero unos pocos escapaban corriendo sobre la azotea de una casa.

\- ¡se escapan! -advirtió la Maestra Tigresa mientras corría hacia la casa y de un salto logró sujetarse del borde de la azotea y con un poco de impulso logró subir todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Tigresa! ¡voy contigo! -le gritó Po mientras él también corría hacia la casa para poder subir junto a ella. Los demás Furiosos corrieron detrás de él.

Estando sobre la azotea la Maestra corrió hacia los bandidos entre los cuales estaba un rinoceronte robusto.

Los bandidos corrieron hasta quedar en un borde de la azotea. La Maestra los alcanzó y atacó a dos de ellos dejándolos aturdidos, ahora solo quedaban el rinoceronte y un lobo. La Maestra se acercaba al lobo para atacarlo y el lobo retrocedía asustado, pero solo fingía estar asustado porque de un momento a otro, cuando la Maestra estaba a un metro de él, le esparció en el rostro un raro polvo blanco que la dejaron cegada por un instante.

\- ¡empújala! -le ordenó el lobo al rinoceronte quien inmediatamente corrió inclinando la cabeza para darle una cornada, empujarla y tirarla de la azotea.

\- ¡Tigresa cuidado! -gritó Po llegando junto a ella instantes antes del impacto, empujó a la Maestra quedando en su lugar y recibiendo el impacto de la cornada y siendo empujado para finalmente caer hasta abajo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

**Fin del flashback.**

Po estaba sorprendido luego de escuchar esa historia- ¿yo te salvé a ti? -le preguntó después.

-si Po, tú me salvaste -le respondió la Maestra.

-entonces si mis sueños fueron mis recuerdos... ¿nosotros, sí estamos casados? -preguntó Po muy apenado.

-sí, estamos casados. Mira -le dijo la Maestra mostrándole la mano en donde llevaba puesto su anillo de matrimonio- el tuyo te lo quitó el doctor para poder auxiliarte mejor, pero lo traje conmigo- le dijo después sacando de entre su atuendo un brillante aro dorado. Después le tomó una mano a Po, la levantó y con la otra mano le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y finalmente levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

Po estaba tan confundido con lo que acababa de pasar, pero gracias a una extraña calidez que sintió en el pecho acercó lentamente el rostro al de la Maestra y después la besó. La Maestra no se sorprendió ante tal acción, correspondió el beso disfrutando del dulce placentero sabor de sus labios que extrañaba.

Luego de un momento rompieron el beso.

-empezaba a extrañar tus besos -le dijo la Maestra.

Después ambos bajaron del techo y entraron a la casa, hasta la habitación en la que Po dormía, esta vez ambos durmieron en el mismo cuarto y la misma cama.

Fue algo raro para Po, estaba acostado de lado con vista a la Maestra y ella también estaba acostada de lado con vista a él. Ella acariciaba la barriga de Po y él le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano.

-Po ¿qué otros sueños tuviste estos días? -le preguntó la Maestra.

-pues... también eran sobre ti -respondió Po nervioso dejando de acariciarle.

\- ¿y cómo eran esos sueños? -le preguntó sonriendo la Maestra.

\- ...pues... -Po dejó de mirarla y se ruborizó sin poder responderle.

La Maestra sonrió ante la actitud que su esposo demostraba- Po -le dijo después empujándolo de los hombros haciendo que quede boca arriba e inmediatamente después ella se subió sobre él.

\- ¡Ti... ¡Tigresa! ¡¿qué haces?! -preguntó Po nervioso y bastante sonrojado.

-shhhhhh. Solo déjamelo a mí -le susurró la Maestra en el oído. Después se quitó lentamente el chaleco y las vendas que cubrían sus senos- estoy segura de que tus otros sueños han sido así- le susurró para después besarlo con pasión y lujuria...

Al día siguiente ambos partieron rumbo al Valle de la paz.

Al llegar ahí todo le pareció raro a Po, la gente del pueblo los esperaba y lanzaron gritos de felicidad al verlos llegar, Po miró confundido a la Maestra y ella lo tomó de la mano. Así ambos caminaron hasta subir al Palacio de jade en donde los demás los esperaban en la entrada y cuando llegaron hasta ahí Po se llevó la sorpresa más grande y encantadora de todas.

\- ¡PAPI! -exclamó contentísima una pequeña niña tigre, era de pelaje blanco con rayas negras y dos marcas negras alrededor de los ojos similares a los de Po. La pequeña corrió hacia Po y saltó sobre él, Po inmediatamente la sujetó entre sus brazos.

-te extrañe mucho papi -le dijo ella viéndolo. Po no esperaba algo así, pero sentía una cálida sensación de felicidad en el pecho al tenerla entre sus brazos.

-Po, ella es nuestra hija -le susurraba al oído la Maestra Tigresa- nuestra pequeña Xing. Ya te acordarás de ella también -le susurró después. Los demás Furiosos se acercaron a ellos.

-qué alivio saber que estás bien Po -le dijo la Maestra Víbora.

-qué bueno que hayas vuelto amigo -le dijo el Maestro Mono.

\- ¡tío Po! -exclamaron contentos; la pequeña víbora Wei y el pequeño grulla Gao acercándose hasta sus pies.

-tío Po, prometiste enseñarme a hacer ruido con las axilas -le dijo el pequeño Gao.

Los Maestro: Grulla, Mono y Mantis rieron ante lo que había dicho el pequeño Gao.

\- ¡¿que?! - preguntaron al mismo tiempo la Maestra Víbora y Po.

-Po ¿qué es lo que le estás enseñando a mi hijo? -le preguntó la Maestra Víbora viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-oigan, Po aún no ha recordado lo suficiente, debemos darle tiempo -les dijo inmediatamente la Maestra Tigresa.

\- ¿tiempo para qué mami? -le preguntó su hija Xing aún entre los brazos de su padre.

-tu padre tuvo un accidente. Necesita tiempo para recuperarse -le respondió la Maestra.

Después se formó un pequeño silencio en el cual se escuchó rugir al estómago de Po.

-lo siento -se disculpó Po muy avergonzado.

Los demás sonrieron.

-oye amigo, parece que tu pancita ya recobró la memoria y se acordó que tiene que comer cada media hora -le dijo bromeando el Maestro Mantis. Todos rieron ante la broma.

-vayamos a la cocina que a mí también me dio hambre -dijo la Maestra Tigresa.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la cocina, conversando sobre diversos temas y algunos riendo de algunos chistes, como siempre fue, como si el incidente jamás hubiese pasado.

Fin de la historia.

Algo sobre los nombres:

Wei: nombre femenino en chino, significa; valiosa.

Xing: nombre femenino en chino, significa; estrella.

Gao: nombre masculino en chino, significa: adorable.

Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot. Gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.


End file.
